


Oh but my darling, what if you fly? smut

by squintyeyedlwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, disneyland fic smut, ex you better appreciate this, here you go bb, idk what to actually tag this and i dont care if anyone actually reads it other than lbc so yeah, im self conscious, mostly for ex, okay that enough tags, shower smut, this is literally just for the lbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squintyeyedlwt/pseuds/squintyeyedlwt
Summary: literally just a smut scene for Oh but my darling, what if you fly?





	Oh but my darling, what if you fly? smut

**Author's Note:**

> alright so basically ex read my fic months ago and was really disappointed by the lack of smut. so i wrote this one shower smut scene for her, and the rest of the lbc gc. it has elements from the actual fic, and can be inserted directly into the fic. so consider it like a deleted scene basically.
> 
> sfkjska anyway ex this is for you.
> 
> without further ado. guys, gals, non binary pals.
> 
> enjoy.

“How’s your day been, babe?” Louis asked.

“Oh, it’s been great!” he grinned, “Mum’s in town, so I had breakfast with her. Gemma is too.”

“Oh yeah. She got in last night, right?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded, “She said she wants to meet you. I wasn’t sure if we’re ready for that yet, though.”

Louis smiled, “Uh, yeah.” Inside, he wasn’t sure what to think. He did want to meet Harry’s mum, but that was a big step. If things didn’t work out, then he’d have to feel guilty about hurting not only Harry, but also his mum.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to meet her. I just thought if you wanted to, she’s here.” Harry explained.\

“I’ll meet her, of course!” Louis agreed, “Right now?”

When Harry nodded, Louis had no choice but to get into the shower right then. It was a given that Harry would be joining Louis in the shower, and he wasn’t shy about it. Harry was quick to urge Louis into the bathroom. He turned on the water, and grabbed a couple of towels from the cabinet. He started to undress himself as he spoke to Louis.  
“Y’know, I think Gem’s the most excited to see you. Mum loves meeting new people, but Gemma has really good taste too,” Harry explained.

The way he spoke of his family made Louis smile. Louis hadn’t seen any of his siblings for almost four years now. His mum came to visit him every year, but it was just too expensive to bring the whole family. Soon enough, Harry stepped over the edge of tub and stood directly under the stream of hot water, hair flattening against the back of his neck as he waited for Louis to step in with him.

Louis watched him eagerly, and his eyes glistened with adoration for the younger boy. This was a sight he never wanted to forget. Before getting in, Louis allowed himself just to look at Harry for a moment. “I hope you know how endearing you look right now,” Louis giggled. And then he joined him, closing the shower curtain.

Since Harry was standing directly under the water, Louis stood to the side, just letting the extra water splash onto his skin. He wasn’t sure what to do now. Harry laughed at Louis, and playfully pulled him to stand under the stream as well. Louis poured some body wash onto his hands, and began rubbing it into Harry’s skin. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and then he returned the favor.

Louis giggled when Harry started rubbing soap over his stomach. It tickled, and he couldn’t help but laugh. He noticed Harry trying to hold back a laugh, and he poked Harry’s dimple. Soapy hands slipping up his chest and then to his neck, he took the opportunity to kiss Harry and let out a giddy chuckle. 

“I’m so glad I met you,” Louis said. He wanted to tell Harry that he loved him. But it really was too soon, he knew. So that was all he managed to say. Harry didn’t respond, opting instead to pull Louis close and kiss him again. Louis’ eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso. Harry’s skin felt soft under the water and Louis wanted to kiss every inch of it.

He pulled his lips away from Harry’s and moved them to Harry’s jawline, gently kissing. Harry slightly rolled his head back for Louis, his hair falling from his shoulders. Louis had to keep his eyes closed in order to stop water from getting into them. His lips were on fire against Harry’s neck, and he couldn’t get enough. He licked and nibbled softly on Harry’s neck, and when he heard the soft rumble coming from the back of Harry’s mouth, he kissed his lips again. He sucked on Harry’s bottom lip as Harry fought to nestle his fingers in Louis’ wet hair.

Louis’ hand seemed to reach instinctively for Harry’s cock, which was already getting hard. As soon as Louis’ hands were wrapped around Harry’s cock, Harry gasped and stumbled back until his body was against the wall. Louis smiled to himself before dropping down to his knees. Harry was already moaning as Louis teased the tip of his cock with his thumb, rubbing slowly back and forth. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled before taking it between his pink lips.

Harry jerked his hips forward, causing his cock to thrust to the back of Louis’ throat. Louis’ eyes filled with tears, but he didn’t take it out. He kept his head there for a moment before pulling his head back, his tongue swiping Harry’s hot skin along the way. He took one of his hands and wrapped it around Harry’s cock, guided it up and down with the occasional twist of his wrist. Harry’s fingers were tugging on his hair, guiding his head. He cupped Harry’s balls, massaging them. Harry let out a louder moan now, and Louis dropped his hand that was wrapped around his balls. He felt his stomach growing tight just upon pleasing Harry like this. He looked up at Harry through his eyelashes.

“Shit, Lou,” Harry moaned. He pulled Louis up from the ground and crashed his own lips against Louis’. Their bodies were completely against each other, and Harry turned them around so that Louis’ back was against the wall. Harry left an aching purple spot on Louis’ collarbone before kneeling down to make Louis feel good.

No matter how many times they did this, nothing could ever prepare Louis for the feeling he experienced as soon as Harry’s lips were wrapped around his cock. He could feel the blood rushing through and Harry kissed it all the way down to the base. Harry’s hand wrapped around it, gently pumping up and down. Louis felt his stomach clenching tighter and tighter. The more he tried to fight it, the stronger it seemed to hit him. 

“Harry, I’m-” He didn’t even have to finish the words before Harry stopped. Without moving from his own position, Harry guided Louis’ hips and turned him around. Louis placed his face against the wall of the shower. It was cold, and felt good against his skin. He felt Harry’s finger teasing his hole and then gasped as he suddenly felt Harry’s tongue against him. His hand clenched into a fist against the wall as Harry licked his hole. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Harry stood up. Louis cupped his cheeks and kissed him again. Harry ran a hand down Louis torso, and then looked at Louis. Louis nodded, “Please.”

With that, Louis put his body back against the wall, and Harry grabbed his own cock, pushing it up against Louis. He pushed it slowly in. Louis closed his eyes tight, trying to focus more on the pleasure than the pain. Harry stopped to make sure Louis was okay, and after assuring him that he was, Louis rocked his hips a little bit to create more friction. Harry took that as a sign that Louis was no longer in pain, and he began slowly thrusting his hips. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against Louis’ back and kissed Louis’ cheek. Louis turned his head to be able to kiss Louis’ lips and quietly moaned Harry’s name.

Harry put his hands and either side of Louis hips and began to thrust just a little bit faster. Louis slammed his hand against the wall as Harry hit his spot. “Right there,” He whimpered. Harry hit the spot again and again, sending Louis into complete delirium. He couldn’t distinguish the difference between his breath and his moans as his stomach began to clench again. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and began to pull. His vision turned black as he pounded his fist against the wall over and over again, pleasure overtaking his entire body.

“Come for me, baby,” Harry murmured into his ear. He could tell from Harry’s voice that he was close too, but he couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling inside his stomach. He tried to fight the feeling, wanting to hold out as long as possible. But the more he thought about it, the better it seemed to feel.

He stared at the ground as his hand twisted around his cock, and his cum squirted onto the wall. He kept moaning for a moment as Harry littered profanities behind him. He felt Harry pull out of him eventually, and he turned around to kiss the boy. As they kissed, they had to stop to breath a couple times. Louis giggled as he kissed Harry one more time before grabbing the soap again.

They’d only really spent a few more minutes in the shower, passing the time with playful comments and washing each other up. Towards the end, Louis rinsed the remainder of soap off his body before letting Harry do the same and turning the water off. He offered one more sloppy kiss to the boy before Harry stepped out, and offered his hand to help Louis do the same. Handing the boy a towel first, Louis picked up the second one and was quick to wrap it around his shoulders. Bending over momentarily to dry off his legs, he soon stood back up and set the towel up on a hook once he’d dried his hair a bit.

Harry was quick to do the same thing, and then he followed Louis into Louis’ bedroom, where the bed was all messed up from Louis sleeping in it last night. Louis got dressed into new clothes, and Harry just put on the ones he already had. Once they were both ready, Harry took Louis’ hand and they left the apartment. Harry called his mum, asking her where she wanted to go for lunch.


End file.
